


A Big Mistake

by RottenFruitz



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenFruitz/pseuds/RottenFruitz
Summary: Marvin does a big oopsie-doodles.
Kudos: 7





	A Big Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This should also be up under my fanfic tag on my Tumblr (fruitycasket) sometime after this goes up, if you're interested in lookin' at it there.

Marvin knew he should be running for his life. He knew at any moment Anti could come to his senses and kill him right there. His brain was screaming at him to run, yet his legs refused to move. Chase was in there, in Anti’s head somewhere, and this could be his only chance to get him back. It was desperate and  _ extremely _ stupid, but he had to try. He had to get Chase—or at least his memories—back from that creature. He would never forgive himself if he left now.

Tentatively, Marvin crouched down next to Anti’s body. It was still partially uncoiled into a mass of meat and blood-tinged slime. On the side that still looked somewhat human, his eye was closed, but on the other, there were about ten or twelve black orbs set into a pile of sinewy flesh. Orbs that could very well be watching him. Doubts started flooding Marvin’s head. This could be a trap. He could lose his other arm! Or his life! He didn’t want to come this far just to die…

_ No, _ he thought,  _ I can’t back away now. Chase needs me. _

He reached out his hand, touched the monster’s forehead, and paused to see what would happen.

Anti didn’t stir.

Before he could change his mind, Marvin plunged into Anti’s head. He hadn’t used his magic in a while, especially not without an extra hand at his disposal, but he found it wasn't much harder than it would have been with two hands.

The demon's head was calmer than he was expecting, but there was still more than enough turmoil and contempt and rage buried in there to remind him of who he was dealing with. Though it was unpleasant, his memories were structured like anyone else’s; a tangled mess of threads that knotted and ended abruptly at random points. That made it easy to pick out where Chase’s memories were. They were separated from the rest; their own clump of threads with their own, lighter aura about them. But they weren’t easy to take. Anti must’ve known he might try to steal them back, or at least get rid of them, because they were enchanted.

Since when did this bastard know any magic?

Whatever, that wasn’t going to stop him. He had to keep trying, he was almost there! As Anti stirred and twitched under his touch, Marvin’s hand started to burn, and his confidence started to falter. 

_ Come on, _ Marvin begged himself,  _ Come on, please. Just rip it out. Rip it out! Please, plea— _

Marvin gasped and fell back. The burning in his hands had intensified into the feeling boiling water being poured on his skin, and it had engulfed his forearm. It hurt like hell, but he could live with that. What was more important now was… 

Had he done it?

It seemed like he had. He was vaguely aware of something in his head that wasn’t there before. Marvin swallowed, stood up, and immediately fell back down again. It felt like he’d been stabbed in the forehead. His vision blurred and his legs weakened until he couldn’t bear to even sit on his knees anymore. With a shocked wheeze, he fell onto his side, clutching at his temples. And then, suddenly… 

_ He was staring at himself, through a dozen, unblinking eyes, and a one blinking one. Why was he still here? Why was he on the ground, whimpering like a baby? _

Marvin gasped. He tried to gather himself, to prop himself up on his elbows, and was hit with another wave of sharp pain. The knife was being twisted now.

_ His chest hurts. His chest wound is fresh and raw and bleeding. Is he dying? _

Marvin was curled into a ball at this point. His head pounded harder than it ever had before, and his chest felt like it'd been broken open. He dug his fingers so deep into his skin that pinpricks of blood welled up on the surface, hoping that it might distract from everything else.

Fuck.

_ Fuck. _

He’d fucked up.

He wasn’t entirely sure how, but he knew he had—

_ He sat up. He realized what was happening, and couldn’t help but grin. _

_ His breaths came faster and faster as primal terror gripped his body. He was dying. He couldn't die. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, dulling his pain and giving him the strength to roll onto his side— _

As Marvin came back into his own head, he understood what he’d done. He’d been too hasty, he hadn’t looked before he leapt. He’d gotten his own magic tangled in whatever enchantment Anti had been using and now…

_ “Agh!” _ This time when the pain came again, it felt like the knife was skinning him.

_ Oh, poor thing, you can’t handle this can you? _

_ Terror. Pain. Blood. My blood. It should be his. Rage— _

He’d joined his mind with theirs, he could hear all their thoughts, feel all their pain. Even worse, he couldn’t control it. It was going to overwhelm him. The foreign thoughts flooded his mind faster and faster; intermingling with his own until he couldn’t hear his own inner-voice over the others invading his head.

_ Marvin. Kill Marvin. Follow your orders— _

_ Aw, does kitty need some aspirin? You’re not looking too— _

_ Find Marvin. Kill Marvin. Find Marvin. Kill— _

_ Oh right, I forgot I asked him to— _

_ MAKE IT STOP! _

That thought was Marvin’s own. The world was spinning around him, a blur of green and blue and the occasional white of a cloud or brown of a tree. Trying to think was futile, he could hardly pick out what  _ emotions _ were his anymore. At this point it didn’t really matter; Chase’s desperation and pain and newfound anger, Anti’s mild amusement, his own terror and confusion, it was all  _ his _ now. And it was too much.

_ You’ve gotten yourself in a real bind this time, huh kitty? _

Marvin looked up. Through teary, blurred vision, he saw Anti standing over him, staring at him with his usual indiscernible gaze. Part of him wanted to fight, to stay awake just to spite him, but another more sensible part wanted rest.

_ You should get some sleep. Might clear your head a bit. _

Too delirious and tired to fight, Marvin let his eyes shut. For a brief moment, he saw Anti lean down and reach out towards him with a rope of flesh, but he was too tired to care about what was going to happen. He fell asleep just as the demon touched him.

**Author's Note:**

> hmmmmmm this one... not feeling 100% about it, even after going back and messing around with it a few times...
> 
> hope you liked it tho!


End file.
